


Octavia Blake's First Friend

by Elora_Lane



Series: The Griffin-Blake Family on the Ground [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Parents (basically), F/M, Found Families, Gen, Kid!Fic, first friend, lots of back story for future stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Or, Octavia makes her first friend.After Mount Weather, while Azgeda is trying to pull Skaikru into war, Clarke and Bellamy stay behind in Polis and try to discuss peace.All the while, Octavia makes a friend- and Clarke makes a decision.





	Octavia Blake's First Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this (and the series to come): 
> 
> "OMG, I am obsessed with the fic you did about them raising Octavia on the ground. if you feel up to it... can you do one where it's a bunch of firsts that Clarke and Bellamy have to handle?? like her first crush/kiss, first period, idk the other things that come w raising a kid? I think the idea of them co-parenting and Bellamy knowing when Octavia needs him vs when she needs Clarke is so cute"
> 
> First off, thank you to the anon who prompted! 
> 
> Note: There is a lot of back round in this installment. Its meant to set up for future shorts for Family!Blake. In this one, O has just turned Nine. Clarke and Bellamy are together.
> 
> Somethings happen like canon, some don't. That being said, more will come!

The adults build a school. 

Octavia loves it. Bellamy even teaches there when he isn’t working as a guard, or spending time with Clarke and O. He tutors kid’s reading and writing, and teaches a history class. The man probably read all the books on the Ark. Clarke helps where she can at the school but mostly works with her mom in the infirmary. They hardly ever have wounded any more- not since Mount Weather, not since the alliance with Lexa was struck. 

They call her Wanheda now- it's not fun to bear that burden. But Clarke tries to remove the stain on herself by healing people. By doing better. She did what she had to do- and she hopes one day, that will be her legacy, that she saved her people. 

She saved Octavia. 

Octavia, who was seconds away from being drilled into. 

Octavia, who was taken by Emerson (the last of the Mountain Men). Emerson was the last person Clarke killed. She shot him in the temple with a rifle while Bellamy was bargaining with him, while Emerson had a knife to Octavia’s throat. 

Luckily, he was unable to cut her before he went limp. 

Clarke watched as O ran to Bellamy and embraced, crying tears of relief. Moments later, Bellamy was nodding at Clarke and mouthing “thank you” to her. 

She did what she had to do to save her family. 

When Pike gets to Arkadia, he insists on moving the school to Mount Weather- much to the Arkadians chagrin. They don’t want to see that place again- the rest of the 47 that were held in there are still shell shocked from it. Bellamy almost died spying in there- trying to save everyone, and Clarke can’t risk him again. 

“No,” Clarke says, simple as that. 

“Why not?” Pike asks, “there are resources there- we can teach these kids somewhere comfortable, somewhere safe.” 

“It’s not safe!” Bellamy insists, while in his guard uniform, “if the grounders see us taking over... they will attack.” 

“And the kids don’t want to go back- you don’t know what we all went through,” Abby chimes in. 

In the end, its Abby that makes the decision- but not because of the school, no. Because there are grounders that come to Arkadia to be treated, and they need Mount Weather’s resources. Clarke hates it, she and Bellamy refuse to let Octavia go to school there. Instead, Clarke takes Octavia with her to the Delegation for the treaty signing, while Bellamy stays behind to do his work. 

That’s when it happens. 

Mount Weather is destroyed- as upset and torn up as they are about it, Clarke can’t help but be thankful that they weren’t there. Bellamy wasn’t teaching- instead, some spy had lured him out of Mount Weather, lying and telling him that Clarke and Octavia were in danger... But Clarke didn’t care if he stormed into a delegation- he was safe, he was with her, that was all that mattered. 

Clarke and Bellamy stayed for the night, to try to talk about Skaikru having joined the delegation. Kane bears the mark- and Clarke allows him to be the Ambassador. She just wants to go home, frankly. 

That night, in Polis, Clarke hears Octavia stir, and sneak out of the room. Waking Bellamy, they both follow as quietly as possible. As the now nine-year-old makes her way down the halls of the building, Clarke’s heart thumps against her chest. What is she doing? Why is she sneaking around? 

Finally, they end up outside, and they see Octavia playing a small board game with a grounder boy- but it's not just any grounder boy- it’s the one that had told Clarke and Bellamy how to get into Mount Weather. The boy who bravely distracted reapers for them. They owe this eleven-year-old their lives. When Bellamy was about to flip Clarke stopped him. 

“Bell, it’s Lincoln,” Clarke whispers, “She’s just playing with a friend.” 

Immediately he settles down and nods. After a couple of hours, the kids decide it’s time to disband. That’s when Clarke moves forward. 

“Lincoln?” 

Octavia immediately tries to hide behind the boy. Although he is tall for his age, Clarke can still see the younger Blake, “O, you aren’t in that much trouble,” she chides, “I’m sure Bellamy wants to talk to you though about how unsafe it is leaving us at night.” 

“Yes, Bellamy does,” he says standing next to Clarke and folding his arms. 

“Hey, go easy on her, okay?” Clarke whispers, she knows what it’s like to feel alone with no friends... Octavia deserves a friend. 

“Okay,” Bellamy nods, softening his stance, “Let’s go, Octavia. Lincoln, nice to see you, as always.” 

Lincoln merely nods. 

Clarke stays, “Lincoln, where are your parents?” 

“Dead,” he said, looking at the ground, “My father was taken by reapers long ago, my mother was killed by Azgeda two years ago. I lived with my Master- learning to heal.” 

“And where is your employer now?” Clarke asks, because "Master" is not a term she will ever acknowledge for anyone. 

“He was killed,” Lincoln admitted, “In the blast that occurred when Skaikru was attacked.” 

Clarke has to think for a minute... what can she do? This boy has been so good to Octavia, and he can’t homeless, parentless. 

“C’mon, Lincoln,” Clarke says, “I know someone who would love to have a medical apprentice, and who has a room for you- if you'd like to join us.” 

“Really?” he asks, his youthful face all full of hope. 

“Yes,” Clarke assures him, putting her arm around the boy, “your family now, she smiles. Let’s go.” 


End file.
